


R「琉璃」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 高中校园 寝室 双性 口交 睡jian 喷潮 坐脸
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	R「琉璃」

高中校园 寝室 双性 口交 睡jian 喷潮 坐脸 

——

王一博是高二转学来的，成绩一般，但是家境富裕，人长得帅，不到半天就跟同学打成一片，被邀请着放学打球，寝室串门，第二天中午一起去食堂抢饭。

肖战穿着那身被洗衣粉漂至雪白的校服，一边解数学题一边关注着这个男孩的动静。笑起来挺好听的，手指生的漂亮，拧开一元钱一瓶的纯净水时并不会碰到虎口，只是用指尖轻轻一转就行。

他想要一根一根拿嘴舔过去，再让那双手掴在他的臀瓣，打得他失声尖叫，引来宿管骂骂咧咧的询问。那时候他会咬着他的肩膀让他继续操，继续打，因为隔墙有人旁听而愈发敏感，没被操几下就忍不住射在了床上。

王一博预感到什么似得往肖战这边看了一眼，就见这个长得过分惹眼的男孩儿撑着头，正在对他笑。他愣了愣，笑着打了个招呼，将视线挪开。

晚自习结束，肖战温温柔柔地跟几个同学分别，回了宿舍。

家里人用了点关系，肖战一直都是一个人住四人寝的，为了让人不要发现他的秘密。

可他推开门，一个黑色磨砂的行李箱立在他的对床。

上面贴满了颜色鲜艳的贴纸还有未曾被撕干净的行李票，不是他的。

肖战顺手带上门，笑了。

所有的寝室都满人了，刚刚转学过来的转校生要住校。

这是王一博的箱子。

门口传来开门声，下一秒，王一博的声音就出现在了肖战身后：“诶，肖战？”

男孩的书包堪堪挂在右边的肩膀上，一手拎一盒麻辣烫，用胳膊肘开了门，又用脚把门带上。

肖战湿漉漉的眼睛抬起来望向他，受宠若惊地问：“你知道我的名字？”

王一博笑了，凑近两步把麻辣烫发在了桌上，修长的手指一边解开白色塑料袋的活结，一边说：“当然知道。你吃饭了吗？给你捎了一份。”

肖战看着那双手指，胃里面空空如也却不觉饥饿，身下紧闭的花口激动地抖了抖，分泌出一丝晶莹的水，面色不显。脆生生地应了。

到了晚上，王一博去洗澡，肖战则点燃了自己书桌上的蜡烛。

等他出来，换肖战去洗澡。等肖战一身水汽擦着头发出来的时候，王一博躺在床上，已经有些睁不开眼睛了。

“你把灯关一下吧…我先睡了，太困了…”

“晚安，睡个好觉。”

“嗯，你也是。”

肖战关了灯坐到床上，看着呼吸逐渐平缓的少年，嘴角温柔地勾起。

王一博会睡个好觉的。

第二天王一博醒来，发现自己的内裤上有干涸的痕迹。没在意，勾着肖战的肩膀去了教室。

第三天，王一博早上起来往自己身下看，愣了愣，觉得有点奇怪，疑惑但没深想。

第四天，晚上睡前王一博突然问肖战，桌子上的香薰蜡烛是什么作用？

肖战眼皮颤了颤，温温柔柔地说：“缓解压力，助眠之类的吧。”

王一博笑着说效果挺好，这几天他睡的好死，到早上闹钟叫了两轮才醒。

第五天是周五了，王一博和肖战都没有回家。这个年纪的学生往往在周末放肆到半夜三更，但王一博没有，早早躺下，跟肖战道了晚安。

男孩儿静静听着对床的动静，等熬到凌晨一点，肖战下床了。

漂亮的男孩儿在月色下静静地爬到了他床上，发出吱呀吱呀的声响。不同于白天里的乖顺，教他解题的那双手竟掀开了他的薄被。

王一博双眼紧闭，浑身紧绷着，装作一副睡的很熟的样子，等着肖战的下一步动作。

下一秒，一个湿润温热的东西贴了上来，隔着那层薄薄的灰色布料，温柔地亲吻着王一博胯下鼓鼓囊囊的东西。肖战亲了一会儿那东西便完全挺立，兴奋地跳动着，欲图被完全释放。肖战于是将他放了出来，这下子便是直接肉贴着肉，亲昵地含住了他的龟头。

口腔温暖湿润，柔软地唇瓣包着柱身。王一博爽得想要闷哼一声，忍住了。

高中生的身体青涩，肌肉因为舍友的挑逗正过度亢奋着。肖战握住那根粗大的东西，伸出殷红的舌尖往马眼里钻，时不时努力地吞住大半根，吐出来的时候下巴上蹭到了不明的液体，是王一博的东西。

王一博忍得快要疯了，在第三次被对方深喉的时候终于忍无可忍，直起上半身，扣住了肖战僵在原地的脑袋。

他的喘息不再压抑，粗重低哑，说不出的性感：“…好吃么？”

肖战孟浪的行为被抓了个正着，怯生生地跪坐在他的床尾，看了他一眼，吓着了似得摇头。美人的手腕纤细，无助又慌乱地遮住自己的眼睛抽泣：“对不起…对不起，你别说出去好不好。对不起…”

王一博俯身凑过去，轻松地扼住他的手腕子，问：“这一周，你都在我睡着之后爬过来给我…口交？”

肖战分明自己干着最骚贱的勾当，却在听见那两个粗俗的字眼时哭的一抖一抖，明显地害怕：“对不起…我只是，我也不知道怎么就……对不起…”

王一博没有接受他的道歉，而是恶劣地伸手去揉他那两条修长的大腿。碰到阴茎的时候顺手套弄了两下，肖战便软了身子，嗯嗯哦哦叫唤着泄在了他手心。

“还是说，不止口交，嗯？”

王一博的手伸到室友的腰上，一用力就把肖战抱到了怀里。不同于别的高中男生，肖战不热爱运动，显得轻飘飘的，只是屁股上格外有肉。他上半身被王一博强制性地搂着，屁股还停留在原地。于是变成了双膝跪在床上，脊椎到股缝凹出一条沟渠，最末端连接的是翕合的洞口。

王一博追着他的唇瓣撕咬，来不及吞咽的口水滴落在了白色短袖上。大手毫无章法地揉弄着屁股上的软肉，直至把那娇嫩的地方折磨成殷红色才罢休，转而继续毫无章法地寻找能够吞吃他性器的洞口。

王一博如愿找到了一个湿漉漉的肉缝，在摸上去的一瞬间肖战咬破了他的舌头，急促地呻吟。

男孩儿不恼，摩挲着他的腰，急切地揉弄肉缝，却发现那处的水越摸越多，糊了他一手的淫液。

他停下了动作，将手抽回来，手指相连又分开，一丝晶莹的液体欲断不断。

王一博的呼吸加重，疑惑地看向迷离的肖战：“这是什么？”

肖战哆嗦了一下，被羞辱了似的将头埋进他的怀里，哭着道：“别看了…呜呜呜不要弄那里，求求你别弄了…啊！！”

床头灯啪嗒一声打开，王一博把他的手从自己身上剥离，放在了床头的护栏上。

“跪好了。”

反被欺负到抽噎的漂亮室友一动不敢动，待眼睛适应了光亮之后，就见王一博正双手搂着他的大腿根，躺在他屁股下面细细端详自己那未曾真正被染指过的女穴。

肖战羞愧地要疯，哭着挣扎着想从王一博床上爬走。王一博毫不客气地给了他屁股一巴掌，快意从皮肤表层往外扩散，一如他想象中的那般挑逗。还没等他缓过神来，王一博竟是拿舌尖拨弄了一下逼口敏感的阴唇，尝了尝味道，随即摁着他的屁股直接开始舔吮。

“啊啊！！！不要…脏，不要舔…啊～嗯啊啊！！王一博—呃啊！！”

因为身体特殊的原因，肖战从来不敢让别人这般碰自己。女穴敏感，最近几日他更是每天都拿王一博的鸡巴蹭着逼口自慰，早就洪水泛滥，被舔两下就爽的眼睛翻白。他还记得这是在宿舍，尖叫都变成了隐忍到极致的呻吟，却是听的人愈发动情，卖力地侍弄着花口。

“你水怎么这么多？一会儿操进去会不会喷？”

王一博问得他浑身发抖，兴奋地舔了两下，见肖战一副爽的快要受不住的表情，继续揶揄地问他这么骚怎么还说不得了？明明被舔一舔都能高潮。

肖战泪眼婆娑：“没有…没有发骚，没有呃嗯～”

王一博不理他，逐渐不满足于拿鼻子蹭，拿嘴唇触碰了。温热湿润的舌头灵活地钻进花肉里面搅弄，模仿性交似得拿舌头顶弄，吃得啧啧作响，水声不断。肖战一开始还假模假样地推搡，到后来跪都跪不住了，整个人几乎坐在王一博脸上，被狠狠吸了一下阴蒂，哭着喷了潮。

“呜啊啊啊——啊…不行了，尿了，被舔尿了！！哈啊，啊啊！！”

被他坐着脸的王一博自然也被喷了一脸的骚水。他舔了一下嘴唇，甜的。

窗外一片寂静，校园的树木郁郁葱葱，甚至遮住了些许的月影。肖战沉溺在高潮中久久不能回神，又被王一博摁在了身下，掰开他的大腿，拿龟头抵在了穴口。

“我睡着的时候你是不是骑过我的鸡巴了？”

肖战的下半身似乎真的很敏感，连听到这种诨话都要哆嗦一番。他的声音软软的，白天帮着老师搬课本的那般乖巧，却说着最淫荡的话：“没有吃进去…你太大了，我就蹭了蹭…啊！！！”

高中生禁不起挑逗，忍不了诱惑。肉穴紧致湿润，王一博操进去之后就迫不及待地顶了两下，手上的青筋瞬间暴起，太爽了，吸的他要死在肖战身上了。

“你给别人操过吗？” 王一博扼着他的屁股往里凿，床板不堪重负地发出枯朽的声音，可他才不管，几把撞的啪啪做响，水多得止不住，打湿了白色床单。

“呃啊——啊啊！！没有…没有给别人操过，啊！！！” 肖战攥着床单叫床，时不时受不了地叫一声轻点儿。被操得狠了，下腹有点酸胀，便又眯着眼，娇气地发出哼哼唧唧的哭声，骂王一博要把他弄死了，要操坏了。

“操不坏，这么骚的逼要天天给我操，怎么会坏。” 高中生的床不够两人折腾，分明施展不开。王一博搂着他站起来，让肖战趴在桌子上，自己从身后顶进去操弄：“屁股撅起来，自己掰开。”

肖战想过王一博在寝室里跟他做爱，但哪里受过这种辱玩。趴在桌子上被顶的前后晃动，前面被插射了，穴里的水也顺着腿根流了一地。他真的是累了，逼也操肿了，不配合地哭着踹王一博说自己不要了。

王一博急促的呼吸从而后传来，大手玩弄他身体各处的手法都已炉火纯青：“那你叫我一声，叫我一声就射给你。”

“一博…一博…呃啊啊啊…射给我！老公，哈啊——！！！”

被操到艳红的穴里有汩汩精液往外流淌。王一博退出去之后就伸手糊了他一屁股，色情地拍打着美人的臀尖。

“这个点没热水了怎么办？”

肖战站都站不稳，勉强撑着上半身直起身子，腿根竟然酸的打颤。王一博搂着他坐到了肖战那张干净的床上，抽了两张面巾纸替他清理红肿的穴口。

“肿了，肿了怎么办…” 眼看着肖战又要哭，王一博手足无措地停了动作，干巴巴地安慰他，说没事的，应该明天就好了。

肖战背过身去，盖上被子睡了，气哼哼地不想理他。

第二天肖战有意不理王一博，一大早就跑去了图书馆坐着。王一博只好一个人去药店，结结巴巴解释了自己要买什么，顺带捎了几盒避孕套回学校。

肖战正背着书，被他从座位上拉起来带进了卫生间的隔间，假模假样地推搡了几下就被扒了裤子，一条腿被王一博夹在胳膊下，露出可怜巴巴的穴口让男孩儿上药。

那双肖战最喜欢的手修长色气，将药膏晕染在他最娇嫩的地方，瞬间勾起了情欲。

他扭捏不让王一博碰了，王一博吻了他。

周末稀里糊涂就过了，周一肖战还是跟王一博一起去教室。下楼梯的时候没人，高中生永远温暖的大手握住了他的，肖战尝试着挣脱了，王一博没肯松，到门口才松开。

“肖战！” 王一博打球的时候突然跑回来，叩了叩窗户，站在门外喊了一声正在解题的肖战。肖战走出去不明所以地问他怎么了？下一秒嘴里被塞了一颗球形的柔软奶糖。

“我刚买水的时候看到的，最后一颗了。” 王一博笑的很得意，还在流汗，送完糖就又急急忙忙往球场跑了，“我先回去了，不然他们要找我了。”

肖战看着王一博消失在拐角的脸，低头笑了。

高中生朝气蓬勃，他们永远年轻，永远不知好歹。肖战觉得王一博是这样，可他却不是。美好事物一切脆弱的本质他都拥有，琉璃易碎，朝华易逝。他跟别人有着不一样的身体和更为敏感的心，迷恋是一时的，令人心跳加速，山呼海啸般汹涌，但也未必。

他嚼着嘴里奶香味的糖，眯了眯眼睛，是开心的表情。他下定决心要将脆弱的自己献给王一博了，王一博的年轻作为等价交换。

汗是流给他的，忠贞是给他的。他要跟王一博在一起，不止是趁年轻。

——

END.

还是那句话就是慌慌张张的小李来不及修了啊啊啊啊啊有空再修啊啊啊啊错别字先别介意了私密马赛！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> wb@十米九万李


End file.
